


Alibi

by Cybelia



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 07:58:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4172040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cybelia/pseuds/Cybelia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James a besoin de réconfort et va trouver refuge auprès de Walter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alibi

**Author's Note:**

> Suite de ma fic "Relâcher la pression"

Pendant quelques minutes, l'alcool avait suffisamment embrumé son esprit pour qu'il ne ressente pas la douleur dans ses phalanges et sur sa pommette. Cependant, sa petite promenade nocturne dans le froid l'avait totalement dégrisé, réveillant les sensations de son corps. Il s'arrêta sur le trottoir, le regard fixé sur le garage, hésitant à aller plus loin. Alors qu'il pesait le pour et le contre, la porte du bâtiment s'ouvrit. Quatre adultes et un enfant en sortirent avant de se disperser vers leurs véhicules respectifs. Il attendit que les phares des voitures se soient éloignées avant de se décider enfin à traverser la route. Il leva le poing pour frapper, mais s'aperçut que le battant n'était pas verrouillé. Un peu surpris, il entra.

Celui qu'il était venu voir était penché sur un livre et ne releva pas la tête en l'entendant.  
— Tu as encore oublié tes clés de voiture, Toby ?  
— Bonsoir, Walter.  
Le génie se redressa d'un bond. Son regard écarquillé témoignait de sa surprise mais il se reprit rapidement.  
— James ? Que fais-tu ici ? Et que t'est-il arrivé ?  
Le militaire se laissa tomber sur le sofa en soupirant. Quelques secondes plus tard, son ami le rejoignit avec une trousse de secours. James se laissa faire alors que Walter examinait ses blessures.  
— Vas-tu m'expliquer ? J'ai beau être un génie, je ne suis pas devin.  
James grimaça lorsque le désinfectant entra en contact avec sa main. Il ferma les yeux, rejeta la tête en arrière contre le dossier du sofa et se lança.  
— J'ai perdu l'une de mes amies d'enfance ce matin.  
Walter ne dit rien mais il ne ne formalisa pas. Le génie n'était pas très au fait des conventions sociales et il se sentait trop mal pour lui faire une leçon de morale à cet instant précis.  
— Elle s'appelait Alicia Mitchell. Nos pères étaient tous deux des Navy Seals et ils servaient dans la même unité. Nous sommes allés à l'école et à l'académie militaire ensemble.  
Il s'interrompit, serrant les paupières pour ne pas laisser ses larmes couler.  
— Elle s'est battue dans les pires endroits du monde… elle a survécu, envers et contre tout… tout ça pour finir par se briser la nuque en tombant dans ses escaliers.  
Son ton était amer. La boule qui lui avait obstrué la gorge quand il avait appris la mort d'Alicia avait fait place à une colère terrible. Il serra le poing de sa main intacte.  
— La police dit que c'était un accident…  
— Tu penses le contraire.  
Le ton de Walter le poussa à rouvrir les yeux. Il plongea dans le regard si intense de l'autre homme avant de lui répondre.  
— Le mari d'Alicia, Paul, est une brute. J'ai déjà servi avec lui et je n'ai jamais réussi à l'apprécier, ni à comprendre ce qu'elle faisait avec lui. Il y a eu une rumeur sur la base… comme quoi Alicia aurait eu un amant…  
— Et tu penses que Paul l'a tuée à cause de ça, par jalousie.  
James ne répondit pas.  
— Je suppose qu'il nie les faits et que c'est pour cette raison que tu l'as frappé.  
Le militaire eut un petit rire.  
— Il s'est défendu, comme tu peux le voir, souffla-t-il en désignant sa joue où s'étalait un bel hématome.  
— Tu en as parlé à la police ?  
— Ils s'en foutent ! Grogna James.  
— Tu… veux que je m'en charge ?  
Walter le fixait d'un air incertain. Le regard de James tomba sur ses lèvres entrouvertes et une vague de désir violent embrasa ses reins.  
— Non… répondit-il d'une voix rauque. Je veux que tu m'aides à faire retomber la pression…

Walter serra ses doigts sur les barreaux du lit alors que l'érection de James s'insinuait en lui sans douceur. Un gémissement de douleur et de plaisir mêlés lui échappa. Se rendant compte de ses actes, le militaire fit de son mieux pour calmer ses émotions un peu trop violentes. Il se mit à onduler des reins à un rythme plus lent, se mordant les lèvres pour s'obliger à se freiner. Son amant enroula ses jambes autour de ses cuisses, l'attirant encore plus près. Leurs bouches se retrouvèrent pour un baiser des plus langoureux. James délaissa les lèvres de Walter pour aller dévorer son cou, accélérant légèrement la vitesse de ses mouvements. Alors qu'il sentait la jouissance commencer à monter en lui, un bruit en bas les fit se figer tous les deux. James plaqua instinctivement sa main sur la bouche de Walter. Le génie secoua la tête, puis attrapa les doigts de son amant pour les écarter.  
— Il y a quelqu'un en bas ! Murmura-t-il d'un air affolé.  
— J'ai entendu, répondit James sur le même ton.  
Il donna un léger coup de rein et Walter lui jeta un regard noir.  
— Stop ! Il faut qu'on…  
— Hors de question de s'arrêter alors qu'on a presque…  
Un nouveau coup de reins. Le génie étouffa son gémissement contre l'épaule de son amant qui reprit ses mouvements en lui.

***

— Walter ? Appela Cabe en entrant dans le garage.  
Il jeta un bref regard autour de lui, mais son protégé n'était pas en bas. Il se dirigeait vers l'escalier lorsqu'il fut stoppé par Toby.  
— Non ! Je vais y aller !  
Avant que l'agent fédéral ait eu le temps de bouger, il grimpa les premières marches en lançant à tue-tête :  
— Je vais monter voir si Walter est là-haut ! Il est peut-être trop… occupé… pour nous avoir entendu revenir !  
— Pourquoi tu hurles comme ça ? S'exclama Happy, se demandant visiblement s'il n'était pas totalement cinglé.  
Toby l'ignora et arriva en haut des marches. La chambre de Walter n'était séparée du palier que par une fine cloison et une porte pas beaucoup plus épaisse. Il s'approcha en prenant soin de faire le plus de bruit possible.  
— Walter ! On a du boulot ! Lança-t-il à travers le battant.  
Quelques secondes plus tard, il entendit la voix étouffée de son patron lui répondre.  
— Je… suis occupé… Je descends dans deux… non… cinq minutes…  
Le gémissement qui ponctua la phrase ne lui laissa plus aucun doute sur ce qui était en train de se passer dans cette chambre. Il prit une profonde inspiration pour se débarrasser des images mentales qui venaient de se former dans son esprit et chasser la rougeur qui avait envahi ses joues. Puis, il redescendit.  
— Il arrive. Il est en train de bosser sur un truc… Il sera là dans cinq minutes.  
Cabe lui jeta un regard interrogatif, mais Toby se contenta de hausser les épaules.  
— Ok ! Alors, mettons-nous au travail en attendant « sa majesté » ! lança Happy d'un ton aussi neutre que d'habitude.  
Toby jeta un bref regard vers le plafond, espérant vraiment que les deux hommes auraient vite conclu leur affaire avant que l'un des autres ne se décide à monter voir ce que Walter fabriquait là-haut.

***

James captura les lèvres de Walter au moment où une vague de jouissance enflamma ses reins. Son grognement de plaisir se perdit dans leur baiser. Quelques secondes plus tard, son amant atteignit à son tour l'orgasme, tout son corps tremblant violemment. Le militaire se retira, conscient qu'ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de temps. Walter le dévisagea d'un air indéfinissable.  
— Quoi ? Finit par chuchoter James.  
— Tu es dingue !  
Le militaire sourit et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.  
— Va t'habiller ! Ils t'attendent !  
Walter se leva et disparut dans la salle de bains. Lorsqu'il revint, James s'était rhabillé et rallongé sur le lit, les mains derrière la tête. Son amant lui lança un trousseau de clés.  
— Reste là, ne fais aucun bruit. Attends qu'on soit partis pour sortir. Tu me les rendras la prochaine fois qu'on se verra.  
Il se dirigea vers la porte, puis se ravisant, vint embrasser l'autre homme avant de finalement rejoindre ses équipiers.

***

Toby leva les yeux en entendant Walter descendre l'escalier. Il avait l'air… étrangement serein au vu de la situation plutôt rocambolesque.  
— Qu'est-ce qu'on a ?  
Cabe le mit au courant. Des fichiers sensibles contenant des données médicales de personnalités importantes – hommes d'affaires, politiciens, stars du show-biz – avaient été piratés dans le système de l'hôpital du Cedar Sinaï. L'équipe Scorpion avait été contactée pour régler ce problème. Pendant que Sylvester remontait la trace du hacker, Walter s'approcha de Toby qui consultait les fichiers, cherchant les informations qui pourraient intéresser quelqu'un de mal intentionné. Le génie se pencha par-dessus l'épaule de son ami.  
— Merci, murmura-t-il à son oreille.  
— De rien, mec !  
Quelques minutes plus tard, l'équipe quitta le garage pour se rendre au Cedar Sinaï, afin d'étudier sur place leur système informatique.

***

James attendit que tout le monde soit sorti, puis il patienta quelques minutes de plus avant de quitter la chambre de Walter et le garage. Il était encore tôt, pas plus de trois heures du matin. Il arriva rapidement devant son immeuble. Il venait à peine de refermer la porte de son appartement qu'on y frappa à coups répétés.  
— Lieutenant Corbett ! Police de Los Angeles !  
Surpris, il alla ouvrir et se retrouva face à un flic en civil et deux en uniformes.  
— Vous êtes le Lieutenant James Corbett ? Demanda le policier en civil, un grand afro-américain au crâne rasé.  
— Oui, c'est moi.  
— Je vous arrête pour le meurtre de Paul Mitchell.  
James n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'il se retrouvait menottes au poignets et entraîné de force jusqu'à une voiture banalisée. On le fit monter à l'arrière tout en lui récitant ses droits.

Assis dans une salle d'interrogatoire, James attendait patiemment, malgré les menottes qui lui irritaient les poignets. L'homme qui l'avait arrêté finit par le rejoindre et s'assit en face de lui. Le militaire connaissait assez les rouages de la justice pour savoir qu'il ne devait rien dire, attendre que le policier veuille bien lui expliquer les raisons pour lesquelles on l'accusait d'avoir tué le mari d'Alicia.  
— Je suis le Lieutenant Anthony Wilkins, Brigade Criminelle.  
James resta silencieux, attendant la suite.  
— Connaissiez-vous le dénommé Paul Mitchell ?  
— Oui, fut le seul mot qu'il prononça et qu'il prononcerait jusqu'à la fin de l'interrogatoire.  
Le policier sortit une photo du dossier papier qu'il avait posé sur la table et la plaça sous le nez du militaire.  
— Il a été retrouvé mort dans une ruelle, à peine quelques heures après que vous ayez été vu lui fracassant le nez dans un bar du centre.  
James jeta un bref regard à la photo, puis reporta son attention sur son interlocuteur. Il était entraîné pour ne pas céder à la torture alors ça n'était pas comme ça que le policier réussirait à lui faire avouer un crime qu'il n'avait pas commis.  
— Vous ne voulez pas parler ? Ok ! Alors moi, je vais vous dire ce que je pense. Votre amie Alicia s'est tuée d'une chute dans les escaliers de sa maison, mais vous êtes persuadé que son mari l'y a aidée. Vous êtes allé voir Paul dans le bar où il travaille. Les témoins disent que vous l'avez frappé et menacé de mort. Vous avez quitté le bar après que Paul vous ait cogné à son tour, puis vous l'avez attendu dans la rue. Quand il est sorti, vous l'avez suivi et vous l'avez tué… Vous lui avez fracassé le crâne contre le sol à plusieurs reprises. Et vous êtes rentré chez vous tranquillement.  
Toujours impassible, James continuait à fixer le policier en silence. Il savait que l'armée n'allait pas tarder à lui envoyer un avocat, il pouvait donc rester muet, cela n'aggraverait pas son cas.  
— Vous ne voulez toujours rien dire ? Où étiez-vous entre deux heures et deux heures trente ce matin ?  
L'image du corps souple de Walter sous le sien traversa son esprit. Il avait un alibi… un très bon alibi. Seulement, s'il parlait, leur secret serait éventé. Et il n'avait pas le droit de faire ça à son amant. Alors, il se tut.

Cela faisait maintenant trois heures qu'il était enfermé là, dans cette salle grise. L'avocat de l'armée n'était pas encore arrivé et il soupçonnait la police de ne pas avoir averti ses supérieurs, malgré leur obligation de le faire du fait de son appartenance au corps des Navy Seals. N'ayant rien d'autre à faire, il laissa son esprit vagabonder et ses pensées se tournèrent bien évidemment vers Walter. Il se demandait si son amant finirait par apprendre qu'il avait été arrêté et espérait qu'il ne ferait rien d'idiot pour le sortir de là.

Deux heures de plus passèrent. Il s'ennuyait ferme mais son entraînement l'aidait à ne pas perdre patience. Il commençait juste à avoir faim et soif. Alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour appeler quelqu'un, histoire qu'on ne le laisse pas mourir de déshydratation, la porte s'ouvrit sur un visage un peu trop familier.  
— Walter ?  
Le génie était suivi de Cabe Gallo. Celui-ci grogna à l'attention du policier qui les accompagnait.  
— Détachez-le !  
L'homme en uniforme obéit. James se leva d'un bond, puis adressa un regard interrogatif à son amant. Walter n'eut pas le temps de s'expliquer car ils furent rejoints par le Lieutenant Wilkins qui les fustigea tous les trois du regard.  
— Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ici ? Pourquoi mon suspect n'est plus menotté ?  
Cabe intervint.  
— Agent Gallo, Sécurité Intérieure ! Lança-t-il en sortant sa plaque. Cet homme est sous ma responsabilité.  
— Cette homme est suspecté de meurtre ! Alors à moins que vous ne soyez là pour lui fournir un alibi solide, il restera là jusqu'à nouvel ordre.  
Walter fit un pas vers le policier.  
— Non, ne dis rien ! L'interpella son amant.  
— Je suis son alibi, lança le génie d'un ton sûr.  
L'agent fédéral ne sembla pas surpris, visiblement déjà au courant de la situation. Le policier fronça les sourcils, l'air peu convaincu.  
— Et vous êtes qui ?  
— Walter O'Brien, il travaille avec moi, répondit Cabe.  
Le policier reporta son attention sur le génie.  
— Le Lieutenant Corbett était avec vous, cette nuit entre deux heures et deux heures trente ?  
— Exactement.  
— Et que faisait-il chez vous à une heure aussi tardive ?  
— Nous avions des relations sexuelles.  
Il y eut un silence de plomb pendant quelques secondes. Même Cabe sembla abasourdi par la réponse de son protégé.  
— Si vous avez besoin d'une preuve, reprit Walter, vous trouverez dans la poubelle de ma salle de bains un préservatif usagé, utilisé récemment, où vous pourrez prélever sans problème mon ADN à l'extérieur et son sperme à l'intérieur.  
James dut se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas pouffer devant la tête que fit le policier à cet instant précis. Et il vit que Cabe semblait lui aussi très amusé par la répartie du génie. Wilkins les considéra tous les trois, tour à tour, avant de soupirer profondément.  
— Ok. Vous devez juste signer une déposition avant que je puisse le laisser partir, lança-t-il en désignant le militaire.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les trois hommes se retrouvèrent dehors. Et, au vu des regards que lui lancèrent les autres membres de l'équipe Scorpion, James sut que leur secret n'en était plus du tout un. Walter se planta face à ses amis et croisa les bras.  
— Ma relation avec James pose-t-elle un problème à l'un de vous ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton plus que sérieux.  
Les autres firent « non » de la tête. Toby souriait largement, sûrement soulagé de ne plus avoir à mentir pour couvrir son ami.  
— Bon… alors rentrons !  
Il attendit que les autres soient montés dans la voiture de Cabe pour se tourner vers son amant. James le fixa, ne sachant comment réagir à tout ce qui venait de se passer.  
— Je sais que tu n'as rien dit à la police me concernant. Pourquoi ?  
— Tu semblais vouloir qu'on garde le secret sur notre relation. T'utiliser comme alibi n'était donc pas une bonne idée.  
Walter le dévisagea longuement.  
— Je sais que tu n'aimais pas le mari de ton amie Alicia, mais serais-tu prêt à nous aider à trouver son meurtrier ?  
— Même si cet homme était une ordure, il ne méritait pas de mourir. Et… tu crois qu'on pourrait prouver qu'il l'a tuée ? Je sais que c'est trop tard pour qu'il aille en prison… j'aimerais juste que la vérité éclate au grand jour… pour Alicia.  
Walter hocha la tête.  
— Nous ferons tout ce que nous pourrons.  
James sourit, puis monta à son tour dans la voiture.

Assis sur le sofa, James regardait l'équipe travailler. Après leur avoir donné toutes les informations qu'il possédait sur Alicia et Paul, il se sentit très inutile. Il suivit des yeux Walter alors qu'il passait de Sylvester à Toby, donnant des indications à chacun. James sursauta presque lorsqu'une tasse de café apparut devant ses yeux. Il sourit à Paige, la remercia et trempa les lèvres dans le breuvage brûlant. La jeune femme s'installa à côté de lui et il sut qu'elle allait l'interroger sur sa relation avec Walter.  
— Cela fait longtemps ? Demanda-t-elle presque timidement.  
— Depuis que votre ami Sylvester a été blessé.  
— Oh… c'était donc avec vous qu'il avait disparu ce matin-là.  
Elle but une gorgée de son propre café avant de reprendre.  
— Je suis heureuse pour lui.  
Il y avait quelque chose dans sa voix, comme une pointe de… regret. James se tourna vers elle, scrutant son doux visage afin d'y trouver la confirmation de son intuition.  
— Vous l'aimez.  
Elle ne répondit pas, elle n'en avait pas besoin. La façon dont elle regardait Walter parlait pour elle.  
— Vous aussi, souffla-t-elle finalement en le regardant.  
Une vague de tendresse gonfla le cœur du militaire, aussitôt remplacée par un serrement amer.  
— Je sais ce qu'il pense de l'amour. Je sais qu'il ne m'aimera jamais autant que je l'aime. Si je veux être avec lui, je dois me contenter de ce qu'il m'offre… Je me sens déjà très chanceux de l'avoir dans ma vie, même si ça n'est que pour… enfin, vous voyez… termina-t-il avec un geste vague de la main, un peu embarrassé.  
— Il dit qu'il ne ressent aucune émotion. Pourtant, lorsqu'il a su que vous aviez été arrêté, j'ai vu sa colère et son angoisse.  
Surpris et un peu perplexe, James fronça les sourcils.  
— Il tient à vous, plus qu'il ne l'admettra sans doute jamais.  
Sur ces mots, elle alla rejoindre l'équipe.

Il fallut moins d'une heure aux membres de Scorpion pour trouver les éléments qui prouvaient que Paul avait tué son épouse. Et que l'homme avait ensuite été assassiné par l'un des coéquipiers de la jeune femme, Mike Connors, amoureux d'elle depuis des années. Alicia n'avait pas eu d'aventure avec lui, elle était restée fidèle à son mari, malgré les mauvais traitements dont elle semblait avoir été victime depuis plusieurs années. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle était morte, Connors avait sauté à la même conclusion que James et il s'était précipité pour faire payer à Paul ce qu'il lui avait fait.

Cabe quitta le garage avec les preuves dont la police avait besoin pour arrêter le meurtrier et clore cette enquête. Les autres partirent aussi, rentrant chez eux afin d'essayer de rattraper un peu du sommeil qu'ils avaient perdu le matin même à cause de leur précédente enquête. Walter, quant à lui, rejoignis James sur le sofa. Il se passa une main sur le visage et ferma les yeux. Il avait l'air épuisé.  
— Je ne t'ai pas demandé : le piratage de l'hôpital, vous avez trouvé qui avait fait ça ?  
— Oui. C'était l'un des employés qui pensait revendre les informations à des tabloïds.  
— En parlant de ça… Tu n'as pas peur que notre relation ne nuise à ton image ?  
— Je ne me suis jamais préoccupé de ce que les gens pensaient de moi. Pourquoi cela changerait-il aujourd'hui ?  
James se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Walter glissa sa main dans sa nuque, l'empêchant de reculer, approfondissant l'étreinte. Lorsqu'ils furent obligés de se séparer par manque d'air, le militaire sourit devant l'air extatique de son amant.  
— Tu devrais aller dormir un peu.  
Walter rouvrit les yeux et darda son intense regard sombre sur lui.  
— Seulement si tu viens avec moi.  
Le cœur de James fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Repoussant la vague d'émotion qui menaçait de le submerger, il plaisanta.  
— Oh… tu veux que j'aie un autre alibi, juste au cas où je serais à nouveau accusé de meurtre.  
Walter lui adressa un regard amusé.  
— C'est tout à fait ça, lança-t-il, jouant le jeu.  
Il se leva et grimpa l'escalier sans attendre de voir si son amant l'imiterait. James le suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il ait disparu en haut, puis se leva à son tour. Il ne savait pas combien de temps Walter accepterait de l'avoir à ses côtés et il comptait bien en profiter au maximum tant qu'il le pouvait.

**Fin**


End file.
